METHODOLOGY AND DATA MANAGEMENT CORE DESCRIPTION: The Methodology and Data Management Core ( (MDMC) serves as a function core, providing support and consultation for other cores on intervention design, data management, statistical analyses, and measurement. In addition to these support functions, the Core is active in the development of new methodological tools for prevention sciences, including innovations in design, statistical methods, and measurement. The MDMC has 4 overall missions: 1) to maintain the highest methodological standards, 2) to advance methodology and statistical in prevention science and disseminate methodological advances to the prevention research community, 3) to provide resources and training in methodological and statistical knowledge and techniques to investigators and students throughout the Center, and (4) to collaborate with methodologists in prevention science to help advance the field.